


【盾冬】H15題.10. 請描寫你情我願的3P或多P情節

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡超久的H15題第10題</p>
<p>最終還是決定乾脆讓大盾分裂了XD<br/>大概是神秘反派的神祕光線之類的<br/>也就是這篇的3P是兩個大盾X吧唧</p>
<p>注意！是兩個大盾，不是大盾跟小盾，也不是黑暗面跟光明面<br/>他們完全是同一個人只是有兩個個體</p>
<p>然後稍微有一點雙龍的描寫，可以接受再點下去吧～</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】H15題.10. 請描寫你情我願的3P或多P情節

＿＿＿

 

 

睜大雙眼瞪著天花板，巴奇躺在他跟史蒂夫的加大尺寸雙人床上，雖然臥室內有空調，而且也很盡責的在送出冷氣，但巴奇現在卻只感覺到非常的悶熱與擁擠。

原因來自於躺在他身旁的史蒂夫，他的男朋友，他－－或者正確來說是他們兩人，兩個史蒂夫一左一右的躺在巴奇身旁，各自伸手環著巴奇的腰，而且還緊貼著。

所以巴奇現在像是被緊緊拘禁在兩個高大健壯，還有著結實肌肉的男人之間動彈不得。不管轉向左邊還是轉向右邊，視界都是一雙蘊含著濃密欲望的凝視著自己的藍眼睛，不知該說是基於恐怖還是期待，巴奇忍不住伸出舌頭舔了舔乾澀的唇瓣。

說到為什麼史蒂夫會變成兩個，說實話，巴奇也不是很清楚，因為那時他正因為幫史蒂夫擋下了來自大約兩層樓高的巨型機械傭兵的拳頭攻擊而昏著。

等他醒過來時已經是在床上，兩旁各自坐著一個史蒂夫，一臉擔憂的望著他。

一開始巴奇還以為是自己腦袋被敲壞了還是怎樣，後來才從接到巴奇甦醒過來的消息而趕來探視的娜塔莎他們口中得知，在巴奇被打破頭滿頭鮮血的昏過去後，史蒂夫像是發狂般的一個人解決了所有的機械傭兵，然後在殺紅了眼的情況下獨自一人衝至本部準備解決最後一個時，誤觸敵人的不知道什麼光線武器，於是他就分裂了。

明明自己頭上還包紮著厚厚的紗布，巴奇的第一反應卻是連問史蒂夫：你還好嗎？會不會痛？有沒有什麼副作用？

讓兩個史蒂夫感動的緊緊將巴奇抱在他們倆人中間。（由於太用力了，巴奇差一點又陷入昏迷。）

在經過測試後，他們確定史蒂夫雖然分裂成兩個，但不論是能力、個性還是記憶等等都完全沒有改變。

目前布魯斯跟東尼正忙著研究如何把分裂的美國隊長合而為一。雖然其他人都說兩個美國隊長也沒什麼不好，甚至還可以說戰力大增，但再怎麼說他們自己本人還是希望回復原狀。

因為巴奇只有一個，而史蒂夫其實獨佔欲頗強，即使對象是自己。

巴奇的意見則是，只要對史蒂夫不會造成任何傷害為前提，能變回去自然最好，而如果就這麼維持原狀，他也無所謂。（不過這個意見只是剛開始的時候，後來巴奇比任何人都希望史蒂夫能早點合而為一。）

白天的時候還好，兩個史蒂夫都維持著所謂美國隊長該有的行為舉止，而就算回到家時也還好，也許是因為顧慮到巴奇的心情，兩個史蒂夫都保持著跟平常一樣的態度，也不會一直黏著巴奇不放。

最大的問題來自於夜晚就寢時。

史蒂夫跟巴奇的家中只有一間臥室，一張雙人大床。從巴奇決定留在史蒂夫身邊開始他們倆就睡在同一張床上，即使現在史蒂夫分裂成兩個個體，但他們都是同一個人，巴奇無法偏袒任何一方。

說白點，如果巴奇跟史蒂夫要履行同居人義務的話，要嘛就是同時跟他們上床，要嘛就都不幹。而巴奇沒有花太多時間就決定選擇後者。兩個史蒂夫也都沒有異議。畢竟他們倆（還是三？）都是屬於比較傳統的上個世紀的人類。三個人一起上床在他們的心目中雖然不能說是邪魔歪道，但也不能說是正確的禮節。

所以在剛開始的時候，三人倒也相安無事。

然而在經過了半個月後，三人都開始有些沉不住氣。於是巴奇開始每天都給東尼施壓（雖然東尼表示這種生體方面的技術布魯斯比他在行的多，要施壓也應該對布魯斯，然而巴奇依舊只對東尼施壓。）

要知道，自從他們互相表白並上床過之後，基本上只要不是因長期任務而分開、或是受傷等特殊狀況下，他們從沒那麼久，連個吻也沒有過。

在那之後又經過了一個多月雖然每天睡在一起卻相敬如賓的無性生活，史蒂夫們雖然嘴上並沒說什麼，但巴奇感覺得出來他們的忍耐似乎快到極限了，證據就是現在緊抱著自己的兩名史蒂夫胯下勃起的火熱。

「……史蒂夫……」巴奇的語氣中有些困擾，以及難以掩飾的喜悅，「你……你們還好嗎？要不要……幫忙？」

「……你想怎麼幫忙？」在他右邊的史蒂夫低聲的，有些故意的問道。

巴奇不知該怎麼回答，沉默了一會後，在他左方的史蒂夫開口說道：「……巴奇……你應該知道，我需要的是什麼。」

巴奇垂下了頭。

他當然知道史蒂夫的意思。

他也很想幫忙。

更何況，他自己也想要跟史蒂夫做愛，被史蒂夫填滿。

「……我也很想……可是……」巴奇臉有些紅的低聲說道：「不管我先跟哪一個做，對另一個都不公平……」

兩個史蒂夫互望了一眼，忽然同時笑了起來。

這個笑容讓巴奇產生了不好的預感，從以前開始史蒂夫想到了什麼壞主意時都會浮現出這種像是陽光般的笑容。

「你笑什麼，史蒂夫……？」」巴奇忍不住緊張的往後退，然後撞上了身後的史蒂夫。

「別怕，巴奇……這樣做就公平了。」

異口同聲的說著，兩個史蒂夫同時伸出手，前面那個捧著巴奇的臉，後面那個從後方抱住了巴奇。

「唔嗯……！」

巴奇才剛因驚訝而張開了嘴，還來不及說些什麼前，自身的欲望突然被握住的瞬間，嘴唇也同時被溫熱給堵住，長驅直入的舌頭在口腔內靈活的掃過敏感的黏膜，而胸前的突起也被一隻從後方一隻從前的手略顯粗暴的揉捏挑弄。

分布在各部位的性感帶突然同時間被襲擊，巴奇身軀不由自主的扭動，雙手緊抓著前方的史蒂夫的上臂，承受著許久未曾感受到的強烈快感。

沒多久，巴奇就抽搐著解放在史蒂夫的手中。

當前方的史蒂夫終於放開巴奇的嘴後，還沒喘過氣，巴奇就被從後方伸出的手扭過頭，換另一個史蒂夫繼續蹂躪他的口腔。

在巴奇被後方的史蒂夫吻得頭昏腦脹的同時，前方的史蒂夫正抬起他的腿，沾染著巴奇所射出的白濁將手指伸入了臀縫間因快感而顫抖的小洞內，並熟練的找到了那處總能讓巴奇尖叫的所在，一邊抽送一邊擴張。

「嗯嗯嗯！」

前列腺不停的被戳刺、陰莖被套弄著，口腔被舔拭著、乳尖也被玩弄著，鋪天蓋地的快感使得巴奇全身都在痙攣，很快的又弓著身子射了出來。

「讓我們同時感受你……」

閉上雙眼沉浸在酥麻快感中的巴奇耳邊，響起了史蒂夫們宛如立體聲的性感低音，巴奇忍不住全身一顫，張開濕漉漉的睫毛，巴奇看了看前方，又看了看後方。

「好……」

紅著臉，巴奇低嘆了一聲，雙手分別握住了兩位史蒂夫高聳的陰莖。

但是……要怎麼同時感受？

在巴奇閃過這個疑問沒有多久，兩個史蒂夫交換了一個眼神，後方的史蒂夫突然抱起了他，並將巴奇擺成了四肢著地趴著的姿勢。

巴奇還來不及發出驚呼，下一瞬間粗熱的欲望猛地刺入了緊窄的穴口。由於之前的擴張與高潮帶來的濕潤，史蒂夫沒遇到太大抵抗就一口氣進到巴奇的深處。

「啊、啊……！」

強烈的快感與衝擊從被貫穿的部位直竄腦門，巴奇忍不住仰起頭繃緊了身子，張開了嘴的下一瞬間，一根火熱的硬物堵住了他所有的尖叫。

「嗯……嗯……」

巴奇現在正被史蒂夫狠狠的操著，無論是上面還是下面都被塞得滿滿的，並不停的進出，身體被兩股強大的力道劇烈搖晃著，喉嚨深處被不斷穿刺帶來的嘔吐感、體內被摩擦的痛苦快感以及兩個史蒂夫的手在巴奇全身各處的敏感點上撫摸揉捏，太過的感官刺激迫使巴奇生理性的眼淚止不住的掉落。

巴奇完全搞不清楚現在到底是什麼感覺在佔據著他的身心，是舒服還是難受，是愉悅還是痛苦，或者兩方都有。唯一讓巴奇清楚感受到只有史蒂夫的存在，不論是體內還是體外，他感覺他全身上下，體內體外都被史蒂夫緊緊包圍著，他的聲音、氣息、溫度、觸感，史蒂夫的全部。

前後被猛烈搖晃的力道跟速度，在抽插達到一個巔峰後隨著滾燙的液體同時灌入的感受而停了下來。

同時拔出來後，巴奇才剛喘了幾口氣，兩邊的史蒂夫就抱起癱軟著的巴奇交換了位置，再度同時進入了他。

隨著激烈的抽插，從巴奇上下的嘴中滿溢而出的混著白濁的黏稠半透明體液，讓三個人的身上都濕得一蹋糊塗。

快感來自四面八方，巴奇幾乎就要昏過去前，史蒂夫們終於停下了侵略的行為，用滿滿的精液灌入巴奇。

一時之間三個人都因為劇烈的運動而氣喘不止。

「……嘗得出來你們真的忍很久了……」等到氣息稍稍平復後，癱在史蒂夫胸前半閉著眼，巴奇開玩笑的說著，有些無力的吞下了口中的濃腥液體，疲累但滿足的笑了起來。

經歷了數次高潮而且前後的嘴都被灌滿了精液的的巴奇現在只想趕快把身體清理一下，然後好好睡上一覺。

然而巴奇瞄到史蒂夫們的下身，明明才剛射過兩次，卻又再度硬挺的陰莖，忍不住嘴角有些抽搐，「你們……還不夠？」

兩個史蒂夫互望了一眼，再看向巴奇，點了點頭。

這下巴奇真的感到困擾了。

他累了，但是他也不可能就這麼不管史蒂夫。

史蒂夫並不是那種會自慰的人，至少在巴奇記憶中他從未看過（不是巴奇自誇，他絕對是最熟悉史蒂夫的人）但他並不是沒有性欲，雖然幾乎都是針對巴奇。事實上，在跟巴奇第一次上床之後，他的欲望就跟被打開了一樣，只要是巴奇的一切，都可以引發他的衝動。

巴奇有時候會想，會不會是因為史蒂夫第一次的經驗是跟自己，所以讓他產生了某種奇怪的情結？（比如說史蒂夫的性癖就是巴奇巴恩斯之類的）這樣似乎不太好，但巴奇也不是那種好到可以大方的對史蒂夫說，你去找別人試試看的聖人。

正在巴奇猶豫的時候前方的史蒂夫又笑了，「……巴奇，有個方法，可以讓我們同時進入你。」

愣了一下，巴奇腦海中的警告聲突然響了起來。

「……不……如果是我所想的那樣……不可能做得到。」冷汗直流的說著，巴奇轉身爬下床出於本能的想逃跑。

但前方的史蒂夫很快的伸出手抓住了巴奇的腳踝，使得巴奇收不住勢，往後撲倒，跌進另一個史蒂夫溫暖的懷抱裡。

還來不及做出任何反應巴奇就被史蒂夫丟回床上。

巴奇從被丟在床上的衝擊中恢復過來，才剛撐起手肘就被史蒂夫從身後抱了起來。

「等、放開……！」

看著另一個史蒂夫從前方慢慢逼近，巴奇的緊張來到了最高點。

「不……不可能……」感受到後方史蒂夫正用手指撐開自己的穴口，巴奇驚慌失措的搖著頭，幾乎快要哭出來的哀求在身後溫柔的抱著他以及在面前深情的望著他的兩個史蒂夫：「進不來的……」

將發燙的堅挺抵在被撐開來的穴口處，兩個史蒂夫將顫抖著的巴奇夾在中間，低聲在他耳邊說道：「巴奇……你不試試看怎麼知道？」

語聲落下的同時，兩根又粗又硬的火熱肉棒就這麼緊貼著闖入了那處狹小的肉洞內。

「不……啊啊啊！！」

幾乎要被撕裂開來的感覺把巴奇嚇壞了，他踢動雙腿想要掙扎，但無奈就算是冬日士兵也不可能敵得過兩個燃燒著欲望之火的超級士兵，史蒂夫堅定的抓著巴奇的雙腿，分開到不能再開的角度以便兩個史蒂夫都能順利的進入那不斷顫抖的內部。

巴奇的臉色除了紅透的雙頰外一片慘白，斗大的汗珠從皮膚上冒出，緊皺的眉頭跟緊閉的雙眼中有淚水一直滑出，嘴唇被咬的滲出血絲，僵硬的全身繃得緊緊的在忍受身下被剖開般的入侵。

即使巴奇的內部之前已經被操得很開，但畢竟那裡本來就不是拿來進行性行為的部位，平常塞一根就很艱辛了，現在要一口氣塞進兩根也未免太為難巴奇。

「嗚……嗚啊……不要……史蒂夫……」被撐到極限的感覺疼得巴奇眼淚直流，在進出的節奏中，巴奇斷斷續續的啜泣著，「這真的……很疼……啊、嗚、嗚……求你……停下……至少……拔出一個……」

但是史蒂夫們只是吻著他、柔聲安慰他，下身的火熱欲望卻不顧他的哀求，不斷的在被撐到幾乎沒有皺摺的紅腫穴口處劇烈摩擦並猛力頂撞他緊緊包覆著的腸道內。

血的氣味讓巴奇哭得更慘了。倒不是為了自己受傷，而是史蒂夫的狠心。也許那個造成史蒂夫分裂的不知道什麼光線其實還附帶了提升性欲跟強化對自身欲望的解放吧。

在逐漸加快加深的的抽插中，雖然很脹很疼，但巴奇的肉體依然開始慢慢的拾起了快感。

不行，再這樣下去他真的會死。

陷在快感與疼痛、清醒跟昏迷的交界處，巴奇在心底模糊的想著。

等他醒來一定要馬上去找史塔克威脅他馬上找出讓史蒂夫恢復原狀的方法，不然他就算不被操死也會被兩個超級士兵悶死。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

寫完才發現這其實不算完全的你情我願吧  
根本是婚姻內性侵

這是不好的範例好孩子請尊重另一半的意願（毆

 

 

 

 

 

以下付個彩蛋

 

別再叫我隊長夫人　邀請　天才都是寂寞的　展開對話

別再叫我隊長夫人　說：史塔克……

天才都是寂寞的　說：唷！我還在想你今天怎麼不過來問我正在研究如何讓隊長恢復的方法的進度了呢～

別再叫我隊長夫人　說：……我現在下不了床

天才都是寂寞的　說：喔、喔，慢著我並不想知道關於兩個超級士兵在床上有多猛這種事情，所以你不用手機通話而用A-T是因為講不出話來嗎？

別再叫我隊長夫人　說：對，我他媽嗓子都啞了，腰痠痛到像斷了一樣，屁股裡還像被火燒的金屬球棒捅過一樣，喔，其中一個他媽的現在還塞著！

天才都是寂寞的　說：別再說了我都要瞎了，天啊我現在就像聽到老媽大談與老爸的床事一樣尷尬你懂嗎？等等……現在還塞著？

別再叫我隊長夫人　說：他們都還在睡！我快被他們兩人悶死了！乖兒子，只要你早點讓他們合而為一我什麼都不會說

天才都是寂寞的　說：雖然我真的很聰明也沒那麼快，老媽

別再叫我隊長夫人　說：我說你真的是史塔

天才都是寂寞的　說：史塔？

天才都是寂寞的　說：巴奇？

別再叫我隊長夫人　邀請　美國隊長　加入　對話

天才都是寂寞的　說：巴奇你怎麼突然邀請隊長？

美國隊長　說：東尼你好，巴奇現在有事情無法繼續與你對話下去，我是代他上來跟你說一聲，打擾到你了。

別再叫我隊長夫人　離開對話

美國隊長　離開對話

 

盯著螢幕上顯示出的最後兩行字，東尼忍不住在內心為巴奇的屁股默哀。


End file.
